No! Don't Go!
by BawangBombay
Summary: Summary: Draco punya rencana yang menurutnya briliant untuk mengisi sorenya! Dan itu menuntunnya pada pemuda manis bermata hijau. Apa sih memangnya rencana Draco? Well, let's check this out. (Fict No! Dengan Draco's PoV) Warning : Slash. AU. Non magic.


No! Don't Go!

Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling

Summary: Draco punya rencana yang menurutnya briliant untuk mengisi sorenya! Dan itu menuntunnya pada pemuda manis bermata hijau. Apa sih memangnya rencana Draco? Well, let's check this out. (Fict No! Dengan Draco's PoV) Warning : Slash. AU. Non magic.

Draco terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, badannya masih pegal akibat aktivitasnya yang padat selama seminggu ini. Beruntung hari ini ia bisa menikmati libur. Besok dirinya sudah harus kembali ke London. Draco mencoba merilekskan dirinya dengan menghirup udara pagi di balkon hotel tempatnya menginap. Tercium samar - samar berbagai aroma croissant, makanan kesukaan Draco. Theo bilang selera Draco payah. Tapi bagi Draco croissant adalah sebuah seni, cita rasa yang berbeda berasal dari cara pembuatan yang berbeda pula. Belakangan Draco mendapati bahwa di Perancis, kebanyakan crossant dibuat dengan manual, yang artinya perlu ketelitian yang super tinggi. Karenanya Draco merasa croissant yang dibuat di Perancis itu lebih istimewa.

Paris.

Kata orang tempat paling romantis di dunia. Tapi bagi Draco yang belum punya orang spesial di sudut hatinya hanya bisa manggut - manggut, tidak mempercayai sepenuhnya _statement_ itu. Mungkin... Mungkin hari ini Draco bisa mencari orang spesial itu? Siapa tahu dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya.

Draco menyeringai.

Diambil ponsel miliknya dan menelfon teman setianya.

"Halo?"

BB

"Kau yakin, Draco? Kau tahu itu benar - benar konyol!"

Tawa geli membludak dari mulut pemuda di hadapan Draco. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah restoran dekat hotel untuk makan pagi. Kesempatan itu dijadikan temannya sebagai momen tepat untuk memaki rencana bodoh milik Draco. Membuat Draco kesal setengah mampus. Menurutnya rencananya itu sangat _briliant_. Oke Draco, tidak semua orang berpikir seperti itu. Berhenti memaksakan pendapatmu.

"Hentikan tawamu Theo! Atau aku akan memasukkan saus kedalam mulutmu!" desisnya. Menurutnya Theo benar - benar bodoh karena tidak bisa melihat kehebatan dari rencananya.

" _Ok ok, sorry. I don't mean to_." Kata Theo sambil menyeka air mata yang keluar karena terlalu keras tertawa. Padahal tawanya sempat mengundang tatapan heran pengunjung lain, namun Theo bersikap seolah tidak menyadarinya. Dasar muka tembok!

Draco memutar matanya bosan. Sudah hafal dengan sifat temannya yang satu itu. Mau tidak mau dia ikut - ikutan pasang muka tembok, meskipun pada dasarnya muka Draco memang selalu poker face. "Terserah. Pokoknya, setelah ini kita cari tempat hunting untuk nanti sore."

Theo meminum kopinya yang masih hangat, tenggorokannya kering sehabis tertawa tadi. "Kenapa tidak langsung saja?" tanyanya bingung.

"Well, aku mau belanja. Mom titip pesanan banyak sekali. Kau mau ikut atau tidak?" ujarnya sambil memeriksa arlojinya. Bukan untuk mengecek jam, hanya sebuah kebiasaannya. Tidak tahu juga apa maksudnya. Dan Draco harus menghentikan kebiasaannya itu kalau tidak mau dikira bosan olen lawan bicaranya.

Theo mengangguk sebelum menjawab, "tentu saja ikut. Aku mau beli hadiah untuk Blaise." Blaise Zabini, pacar Theo sedari SMA. Sedikit membuat Draco iri. Draco selalu ingin punya kekasih yang seperti itu. Draco bukan tipe yang betah berpacaran lama - lama. Ia sangat cepat bosan. Hingga akhirnya dia rasa percuma untuk berpacaran. Karenanya dia butuh seseorang yang mampu mengatasi rasa bosan Draco.

"Kenapa _darling_ _?_ Kau cemburu?" ujar Theo sambil menyeringai. Dia tahu bahwa Draco selalu iri akan hubungnnya dengan Blaise. Buktinya saja, setiap kali mereka pamer kemesraan di depan Draco, pasti ada benda yang melayang ke arah mereka. Meskipun begitu tidak mengurangi kadar pamer mereka. Mereka sangat senang menggoda Draco.

" _You wish!_ " katanya sambil mendengus, menghasilkan tawa pada lawan bicaranya. Tidak perlu heran, Theo memang mudah sekali tertawa. Apalagi jika melihat kelakuan Draco yang menurutnya lucu abis. Bahkan Blaise juga sering menertawai Draco bersamanya.

"Kau harus cepat - cepat punya pacar,"

Draco menyeringai. "Kuyakinkan kau. Besok aku taken." Ujarnya penuh percaya diri. Jika ada hal yang dibenci sekaligus disukai Theo dari Draco adalah kepercayaan dirinya yang sangat tinggi melebihi kadar yang dibutuhkan manusia biasa. _But yeah, Draco isn't normal person. He is a Malfoy anyway_.

Bukannya apa, hanya saja Theo malas jika temannya ini sudah mulai terobsesi sesuatu akibat kepercayaan dirinya. Dan Theo pasti terseret kedalamnya. Jadi, demi menghindari perdebatan serius namun tidak berguna Theo hanya menjawab, "mmh yeah. Siapa yang berani menolakmu memangnya?" pertanyaan bodoh. Draco tahu ia tidak perlu menjawab. Namun Draco merasa harus menjawabnya.

"Tidak ada. Jikapun ada, maka orang itu pasti punya masalah pada matanya. Dan aku dengan senang hati akan menyembuhkannya."

Sungguh Theo mau muntah mendengar nada angkuh temannya. Benci untuk mengakui bahwa semua itu benar. Siapa memangnya yang cukup gila untuk menolak seorang Malfoy? TIDAK ADA. "Iya iya. Pak dokter."

Mungkin Theo seharusnya mengambil jurusan Psikologi. Kan nanti dia bisa jadi psikiater dan memberikan konsultasi gratis untuk temannya. Dia sendiri sebenarnya bingung mengapa dulu mengambil spesialis mata bersama Draco?

 _Well_ , hidup itu misteri. Dan Draco, bagi Theo adalah sebuah misteri. Masih banyak lagi misteri lain yang belum Theo temui. Mungkin rencana Draco sore ini bisa menuntun mereka dengan sebuah misteri baru.

BB

Theo sedang kesusahan memasukkan belanjaannya ke dalam bagasi, namun Draco dengan dinginnya tidak membantu temannya sama sekali, hanya duduk manis di balik kemudi entah melakukan apa. Menyesal rasanya percuma saat menatap tumpukan belanjaan miliknya. Menyerah, Theo menumpuknya dengan asal.

Theo baru saja memasuki mobil Draco ketika matanya tiba - tiba terasa sakit melihat wujud temannya. Sialnya dia tidak bawa obat tetes mata miliknya. "Tunggu, bukankah kau bilang ingin hunting pacar?" tanyanya bingung.

Draco menyeringai senang sebelum menjawab dengan tenang. "Memang."

Theo mengernyit dalam. Kembali dilihat temannya dari atas hingga bawah. Sangat serius dan teliti agar tidak ada yang terlewat matanya sedikitpun. Sungguh _statement_ Draco yang bilang ingin _hunting_ pacar sangat tidak relevan dengan penampilan Draco saat ini. Maksudnya, apa kau bisa mendapatkan pacar dengan berpakaian ala pohon natal? Draco memakai _beanie_ kuning yang menyembunyikan rambutnya. Kemeja putihnya tertutupi dengan jaket berwarna hijau. Parahnya lagi, celana bahan berwarna merah dengan corak teddy bear! Tidak salah kan jika Theo kembali menyesali keputusannya menjadi dokter mata dan bukannya psikiater?

"Lalu kenapa kau pakai pakaian seperti ini Draco? Kau tidak sakit kan?" kernyitannya berubah menjadi raut khawatir. Disentuh kening temannya untuk mengecek suhunya atau sebuah benjolan. Kali saja temannya ini demam atau kepalanya terantuk sesuatu saat belanja tadi.

Draco mendesah malas. Ditepis tangan temannya. "Theo, sayang, aku baik - baik saja. Biarkan aku bereksperimen sore ini, ok?" katanya berusaha meyakinkan Theo. Walaupun sebenarnya ia menahan tawa melihat wajah komikal yang ditampilkan temannya.

Theo menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Maksudmu?"

Draco memutar matanya sambil mengamit kedua tangan Theo, berusaha mengurangi wajah konyol temannya kalau sedang bingung. "Begini, aku ingin tahu apa reaksi para calon kekasihku jika aku mendekati mereka dengan seperti ini. Siapa tahu ada seseorang yang mau menerimaku apa adanya."

Theo yang mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka pun melepaskan tangannya dari Draco dan bersidekap. Pandangannya di arahkan kedepan jalan. "Mustahil! Tidak mungkin! Jaman sekarang uang yang berkuasa, Draco." Katanya, dikembalikan lagi pandangannya pada Draco di ujung kalimat. Serius deh, tidak biasanya Draco bersikap _naïve_ begini.

Draco hanya menyeringai senang. "Lihat saja nanti. Lagi pula aku cuma iseng," katanya sambil menyalakan mesin mobil. Tangannya sudah siap untuk memindahkan persneling saat temannya berkata,

"Kau adalah orang teriseng yang pernah kukenal."

Draco tertawa lepas. Tanpa ada rekayasa. Perutnya benar - benar geli. _Seriously?_ Theo baru mengatakan itu sekarang setelah berteman dengannya sejak umur lima?

Puas tertawa, Draco menatap temannya dengan senyum penuh percaya dirinya yang sudah kembali. "Siap _darling_ _?_ " tanyanya.

Theo balas menyeringai, siap mengikuti permainan Draco. "Lebih dari siap. Jangan lupa beri tahu aku mangsamu." Katanya. Dan mobil pun berjalan menuju tujuan.

Setelah lima belas menit mengemudi, Draco menghentikan mobilnya. Menurutnya wilayah didepannya cukup cocok, tidak sepi dan tidak ramai. Dia segera turun dan mempercayakan mobilnya pada Theo. Setelah memberikan salam perpisahan, Draco mulai melangkah.

Draco berjalan menyusuri wilayah kecil di kota Paris, melewati sebuah _café_ yang sepi pengunjung. Matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang bersurai _jet black_ di balik jendela, persis seperti orang - orang dalam ' _fantasi_ ' Draco selama ini. Membuat Draco tersenyum ' _aneh_ '. Dilihatnya pemuda itu sedang serius membaca novel yang cukup tipis. Tidak mau membuang waktu, Draco menghampirinya dan memutuskan untuk menargetkannya sebagai mangsanya.

"Hai, cantik," Draco menyapa. "Mau makan malam denganku?" tanyanya.

Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan dengan seketika membuat Draco terpaku. Emerald milik pemuda itu sangat indah. Mendamaikan hati Draco. Kaca mata bulat kuno yang dipakainya itu tidak berhasil menghalangi keindahan irisnya. Dan saat itulah Draco tahu bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta. Tak bisa menahan senyuman bahagianya Draco pun tersadar pemuda itu memperhatikannya dengan wajah yang lucu. Lebih lucu dari wajah Theo yang biasanya.

Bisa dilihatnya iris pemuda itu melebar menatapnya. Memperlihatkan Draco lebih akan bola matanya. Draco menahan segala keinginannya untuk menerkam pemuda itu sekarang juga.

Pemuda itu berdehem mengatasi keterkejutannya. "Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya, membuat Draco secara spontan menyengir.

"Aku bertanya apakah kau ingin makan malam denganku? Kau sangat cantik!" ujarnya. Dan Draco bersungguh - sungguh mengatakan itu. Dia benar - benar cantik! _God_. Draco berjanji akan lebih banyak bersyukur jika dia bisa mendapatkan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menyentuh belakang lehernya. Terlihat bingung, mungkin tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Draco juga menyadari semburat tipis di wajahnya, memang sangat tidak kentara tapi itu cukup membuatnya tersenyum puas.

"Err, terima kasih. Tapi maaf, aku hanya ingin bersantai. Jadi, kurasa no." Katanyanya.

Mengabaikan penolakannya, Draco lebih memilih untuk menanggapi kata ' _bersantai_ ' yang dikeluarkan pemuda beriris indah itu. "Benarkah? Kau bisa bersantai bersamaku! Menurutku kau pemuda tercantik di Perancis, siapa namamu?"

Berbeda dari ekspektasinya, pemuda itu malah terlihat marah dan gusar. "Hentikan. Bisakah kumohon anda untuk pergi? Aku mencoba untuk santai disini. Sendirian. Keberadaannmu membuatku terganggu." Katanya. Membuat Draco kecewa, pemuda yang disukainya baru saja menolaknya. Jelas Draco sangat kecewa. Draco jadi menyesal berpenampilan seperti ini. Seharusnya dia berdandan sekeren mungkin, seandainya saja dia tahu ada pemuda seperti itu di Paris. Seandainya.

Mengabaikan sakit di hatinya, Draco meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan raut kesal. Menyesali banyak hal. Meskipun begitu, dia memutuskan untuk menyuruh Theo melakukan tugasnya. Semoga saja pemuda itu tidak jatuh pada mulut manis milik Theo. Biarpun begitu, Theo cukup mahir dalam hal merayu, sangat licin.

Draco berjalan dengan tidak semangat, entah mengapa moodnya menjadi jelek dalam mencari calon pacar. Menurutnya tidak ada yang seperti pemuda tadi. Draco benar - benar jatuh pada ciptaan tuhan yang sangat indah itu. Hingga rasanya kalimat pujian tidak cukup untuk manggambarkan keindahannya. Oke, Draco tahu ia mulai lebay. Tapi jatuh cinta tanpa lebay itu bagaikan sayur tanpa garam kan?

Tidak lama Theo menelfonnya dan menyuruhnya kembali ke tempat pemuda tadi.

Dengan emosi yang campur aduk Draco berjalan kembali kesana. Entah bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, senang, sedih, kecewa dan takut. Saat bertemu pemuda itu lagi, Draco memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Entah mengapa ia jadi tidak mau tahu hasil yang akan Theo berikan. Memasang raut datar terbaiknya, Draco menyapa. "Theo. Lama menunggu?"

"Yo, Draco. Kurasa mangsamu tidak masuk perangkap." Kata Theo sambil melihat ke arah pemuda itu. Draco tidak tahu apa ekspresi yang ditampilkan pemuda itu sehingga membuat Theo tertawa. Yang pasti Draco sangat cemburu. Mungkin Draco harus mengabaikan gengsinya dan menatap pemuda itu.

"Begitu? Baguslah." Ada nada kelegaan didalam kalimatnya. Akhirnya Draco memutuskan untuk menghadapi pemuda itu lagi. Dan dia tidak berjanji untuk tidak terpesona padanya. "Hey, aku akan tanya sekali lagi. Kau mau makan malam denganku?"

Pemuda itu terlihat kesal, mukanya memerah dan matanya menyipit tajam. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dengan kasar. Sedikit mengejutkan Draco. " _No!_ " katanya.

Draco reflek mencengkram pergelangan tangan pemuda itu ketika dia berbalik. Tidak mau pertemuan mereka cepat berakhir.

"Kenapa kau ini? Kenapa sulit sekali? Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam kau tahu?" tanyanya dengan heran. Cengkramannya mengeras, sedikit membuat pemuda itu meringis.

Pemuda itu memandangnya dengan datar, dihempaskan tangan Draco yang mencekalnya. Pasti sakit. "Aku ingin makan malam dirumahku, masakan ibuku lebih enak dari koki di restoran manapun. Dan aku tidak ingin makan malam dengan orang yang bahkan tidak kukenal sama sekali." Katanya disertai geraman.

Draco merasa sangat kesal. Dia benar - benar serius mengajaknya makan malam! Akhirnya, Draco memutuskan untuk melempar _beanie_ nya ke lantai, kemudian diikuti dengan jaketnya dan celana teddy bearnya yang aslinya di double dengan jeans berwarna gelap. Pemuda dihadapannya menatapnya dengan kalimat ' _kau sinting_ ' tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Tidak, belum. Draco belum menuntaskan penampilannya. "Theo," panggilnya. Kemudian Theo menghampirinya dan memberinya dasi hijau dengan garis silver dan memakaikannya jas. Ada sirat humor di matanya. Pasti nahan ketawa. Sialan. Pikir Draco. Menahan emosinya, Draco memutuskan untuk merapihkan rambutnya. Biasanya itu bisa meredakannya amarahnya walau sekejab.

Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi komikal yang lucu. Emeraldnya menatap lama pada rambut Draco. Draco tahu ia memiliki rambut yang indah, dan dia memang sangat membanggakan itu. Banyak uang Draco habiskan untuk merawat mahkotanya itu. Dilihatnya pemuda itu hampir ngiler, tangannya gemetar. Mungkin begitu _desperate_ ingin menyentuh rambut Draco. Kayak Draco bakal kasih izin saja. Mungkin kalau pemuda ini jadi pacarnya, Draco bisa berubah pikiran.

Draco menyeringai.

"Hey?! Aku tahu aku keren, tampan, memesona dan harus kau tahu aku sangat kaya?! Asal kau tahu mobil itu sebenarnya milikku?! Aku ini pewaris tunggal Malfoy Company, perusahaan terkenal paling besar di London." Jelas Draco disertai dengan bentakan dan nada angkuh yang khas. "Jadi untuk terakhir kalinya, kau ingin makan malam denganku atau tidak? Dan siapa sih memangnya namamu?" tanyanya dengan senyum kepercayaan dirinya yang selalu ia banggakan. Biasanya orang - orang akan terpesona melihat senyumnya. Apalagi setelah tahu latar belakang keluarganya, pasti pada menempel padanya macam magnet. Yeah, Draco memang magnet, ia bisa menarik siapapun padanya.

Berkebalikan dengan ekspektasinya, pemuda itu malah memberikan Draco _deathglare_. Sedikit banyak membuat Draco heran. _Hell!_ Dia itu kan magnet. Tidak mungkin pemuda ini bisa menolak daya tariknya. Draco menyadarinya, pemuda ini juga merupakan magnet. Buktinya Draco tertarik padanya, dan jangan lupakan tatapan lapar orang - orang yang melewati mereka. Oleh karena itu seharusnya ia juga tertarik pada Draco. Kecuali... Kecuali dia memiliki kutub yang berbeda dengan Draco. Dan perlu diketahui bahwa Draco adalah utara yang berarti pemuda ini adalah selatan. Kenapa? _Simple, because Malfoys always end on top._

"Mr. Malfoy, terima kasih kau sangat berbaik hati memberikanku banyak informasi tentangmu yang menjadikanku tahu orang seperti apa dirimu itu," jeda. "Jadi, untuk terakhir kalinya juga kukatakan _NO!_ "

Pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan Draco yang masih stunning akibat penolakan yang kesekian kalinya. Jantungnya berdebar, ada rasa sakit saat pemuda itu semakin jauh. Tidak! Draco tidak mau orang itu pergi! Dia harus jadi milik Draco! Draco akan mematahkan teori kutub utara yang tidak dapat menyatu dengan selatan. Draco akan mengacaukan aliran magnet itu sendiri.

Theo menatapnya dengan prihatin yang diabaikan Draco. Draco tahu pasti temannya itu kembali menyesali keputusannya menjadi dokter gigi bukannya psikiater.

Dilihatnya pemuda itu memasuki mobil sport yang sangat mahal. Membuat Draco semakin _shock_. Jelas saja dia tidak terpengaruh dngan latar belakang keluarganya. Bahkan pemuda itu sendiri mungkin saja memiliki harta kekayaan yang setara dengan miliknya.

Mobil pemuda itu melaju pergi. Dan Draco tidak bisa menahan seringaiannya. "Theo." Katanya.

Theo balas menyeringai ke arahnya. " _Noted_ _._ " Ujarnya sambil memamerkan penggalan huruf dan angka di _note_ ponselnya. Plat nomor mobil pemuda itu. Dan Draco pasti akan menemukannya. _Well_ , orang itu tidak bisa kabur darinya.

"Jadi, kau gagal _taken_?"

"Diam!"

BB

Ciao! Bams again. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah Review, Fav, dan Follow. Aku senang sekali. Maaf aku gabisa buat sekuel, sebagai gantinya aku buat ini. Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Hahaha. Sekalian juga agar kalian mengerti kenapa Draco seperti itu.

PM aku jika ingin mengobrol atau bertanya!


End file.
